The Perfect Gift
by Apprentice08
Summary: When Sarah is taken to the Underground by a wolf she realizes she is in deep trouble. The dominating and abusive creature tries to rule her world before he must give her away as a gift. But to whom is she being given to and how will it effect her?
1. Chapter 1

**So I started a different Labyrinth story and I hated where it was going to I took it down and started this one. Well technically I was going to post this one after I finished the other one but it never happened. I hit writers block and haven't added a chapter in over a year. I know that isn't fair but at this point I doubt I will ever finish it. However I hope to make amends with this story instead. I know where I want this story to go. It will be short but it will be much easier to write. **

**This story is a little darker and in the first three chapters a lot happens. So this will be T for now but may jump to M in later chapters. I hope you enjoy this story. I love it! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**The perfect gift **

The wolf traveled the land with an angry glare in his eyes; he was tired and hungry and had yet to find what he was looking for; that being, a beautiful young human female to take back with him into the Underground.

It was a full moon, and the human world was flooded with pale sensual light. He caught something on the wind and crouched low to the ground. He moved silently and soon found what he was looking for. He lunged forward and sunk his teeth into the neck of a rabbit. Not his favorite dinner but better then nothing. He had been here three days and he was getting weaker and weaker. He would have to head back tomorrow, but he was desperate to find a girl.

The wolf wanted a human female to give as a gift, he had to present the king with a gift or he would be banished. And he couldn't stand the idea of living in this human world as a wolf… then again… better a wolf then a human. If only the humans were stupid enough to stray into the woods at night. As humans had evolved they had learned the best way to survive was to cut down the trees and live in those filthy houses in large groups. It was rather disturbing.

Their world was being destroyed and all they cared about was there inventions and their growth and expansion. Who knew how long it would take for them to remember about the Underground. The wolf prayed they would never remember, he prayed that the Underground would remain a secret until the humans were long dead. Maybe then those that dwelled bellow could come above and heal the Earth. Oh mother Earth how he missed her. He ate the rabbit and then chewed on the bones and then took a deep breath of clean fresh air.

After years of hiding and trying to remain a secret the Underground's air had grown stale to him. Perhaps he shouldn't find a human girl, maybe he should refuse to pay his debt, and then he would be banished to live out the rest of eternity as a wolf on Earth. Slowly watch the humans kill themselves and then maybe he could sneak below, rally his troops and charge the gates. He could bring his forces up and then once they grew strong return to the Underground and take both the top and bottom worlds.

His thoughts were robbed from him as he heard a voice in the distance. He got up, leaving the bloody mess of bones, fur, and fat behind. He started to stalk towards it. He was surprised but not shocked to come upon a clearing where a girl stood in a very old looking gown. Her brown hair was braided and up atop her head like a crown. Ribbons were hanging and dancing about her face as she moved and talked.

"How kind you are to have me at your table… perhaps a glass of wine and then… oh yes of course I'd be honored to dance with you."

The wolf was puzzled, this girl looked, talked, and moved as graceful as a princess…but she was not any royalty he had ever seen, she did not smell of royal blood either. She was in fact a beautiful human female, but she was NOT a princess. She would however work perfect for his gift.

He watched her a moment longer and marveled at her beauty, not many females from Earth had the traits of the Fay but this girl had the right skin, and eyes and lips… she even smelled wonderful. Perhaps an elf had married into her family long long ago.

"Why if it isn't Jareth… the Goblin King." The girls said.

The wolf's ears perked up and he listened, she was not Fay was she? She did not small like it though she looked it. But she knew of the Goblin King… the stupid stuck up spoiled little…perhaps this was a set up?

Wait, brown hair, lean body, piercing eyes… this must have been the one and only Sarah Williams. The only human to ever defeat the Goblin King's Labyrinth, if the wolf could have laughed he would have because this was just to good, to perfect, to wonderfully put together.

Yes, he would take this girl, this human warrior and give her as the gift, as the human slave to make up for his mistakes, he would not be banished and he would pay his debt, but at the same time he would get back at the Fay to whom he owed so much. To watch him squirm at the insult, the fact that a lesser Fay like the wolf could capture and serve the mighty Sarah as a gift would be like putting salt on a burning wound.

The wolf looked again back at the girl, he had to capture her with out laying a single scratch on her. He needed a plan, a good plan; he had just enough energy to transform and get her back to the underground, he took a step back and suddenly heard a popping sound, before the wolf knew what was going on he felt the worst and most awful pain in his leg. He looked down to see a hunting trap had wrapped around his leg and he let out the worst pinning sound he had ever heard himself make.

The wolf heard a gasp and he tried to free his leg, but the more he pulled the more the metal teeth dug into his leg. Could humans really be this cruel to their pray? He licked his lips gently and whined, favoring the paw that was hurt, "Oh poor thing, are you hurt…" The wolf looked up to see the girl looking at him as she pulled apart plants to peer through. He didn't know what to do, how could he capture her now that he was stuck.

"If you promise not to bite me, I will take a look… promise?" The wolf tried to look at her and promise, if only he could talk in his wolf form, he would promise and keep his tail crossed.

"Alright, let me see Mr. Wolf." The girl approached and looked his back right leg, "Oh no, those damn hunters… this is an animal persevere… not a free range hunting ground, this is going to hurt. Just don't bite me."

The girl looked at him and smiled gently and for a second the wolf felt his heart pitter-patter. This girl sure had a way about her; she must have some form of Fay in her blood, because no female had ever made his heart pitter-patter like that.

Sarah took hold of the metal and pulled, it took her a moment, she didn't seem too terribly strong. How she had beat the Goblin King's Labyrinth was a mystery to the wolf.

Finally as the girl gave one last yank, the wolf had enough room to pull his foot free. The trap snapped shut and Sarah looked at it with disgust, "How awful, I am going to report this I promise, here now let me see your leg."

She bent down and ripped some cloth from her dress, she wrapped it around the part of the leg that was pretty badly hurt and tied it tight. "I know it hurts Mr. Wolf but I am afraid unless I were to take you to the vet I really can't do much more then wrap it.

The wolf limped over to her and licked her hands. "You sure are sweet for being a wild wolf…perhaps you aren't wild… are you not what you seem then?" she asked with that smile that made his heart pick up.

The wolf backed up and suddenly he allowed his body to transform before the girl. She fell back onto her backside and stared with wide eyes and an open mouth. When the wolf was in his Fay form he looked at her and smirked, trying to keep the evil smile from his lips, he held his hand out to her and spoke, "My fair lady, such a wonderful thing you have done for me. Please allow me to help you up."

The wolf extended his hand and after looking at it for a moment the girl set her jaw and took hold of his hand.

He helped her up and winced at the pain that was in his leg. "Oh my, that must have been awful, were you unable to transform to free yourself?" The girl asked no longer stunned, she was acting like this was normal and it sort of unnerved the wolf.

"I am not a Fay who can turn into a wolf, I am a wolf who can turn into a Fay, there for when I am caged in any way I can not transform until I am free. A glitch of not being born a Fay." The wolf lied.

"Oh my, I was unaware that animals had powers like that." Sarah said.

"Most animals born in the Aboveground do not, but those animals born in the Underground…"

"You're from the Underground?" The girl interrupted with much too much interest.

"Of course, I am the Wolf Lord, I watch over the forests and the animals of the Underground and make sure they are not harmed, it is a rather cruel irony that you had to save me from a trap when in my normal life I am usually the rescuer." He said adding a charming smile.

The girl made no comment that she had heard that, instead she instantly said, "Can you take me to the Underground?"

The hope in her eyes, the pleading expression that resounded on her face made the wolf's heart ach.

"Why would you want to go to the Underground beautiful lady?" The wolf asked as if he didn't already know.

"I… I… just want to… I have to… I've never been before and I would love to see if it is like what the fairy tale books say."

"Oh it is far more then any fairy tale book could say… it is dangerous and powerful and has much evil in it… I really think it would be much to dangerous to go there… you are only a human after all."

The girl got a look on her face like she was insulted and then said, "I saved your life… you will take me… you have a life debt with me… you will take me right now."

The wolf stared, she knew of life debts, he was not in anyway indebted to her, but she thought he was. This was all working so perfectly, "Very well, I cannot deny what I owe you… so… come closer and allow me to take you."

The girl approached and the wolf got a smell, a beautifully seductive smell, it took all his strength not to push her down and take her. That would ruin everything; he took hold of her hips and pulled her into him. He let the cape he had conjured fall around their bodies and then he whispered into her ear as they started to disappear, "Welcome home Sarah."

**A/n: Read and Review please and let me know what you think… I would be most appreciative. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Slavery at its finest **

Sarah stretched and turned onto her side to go back to sleep. She was so tired, completely exhausted and drained and… why was her bed so scratchy. She opened her eyes and a blurry mismatched world appeared before her. She blinked several times and as her vision cleared she realized she was in a large square cage. She sat up in shock and she remembered the wolf, the beautiful black wolf with it's bright red and gold eyes. And how he had transformed and taken her back to the Underground and what had he said?

_Welcome back? _And he had known her name… he had known who she was and he had taken her and… she looked down at herself and saw she wore close to nothing… and the straw below her made her bare skin itch. She pulled her legs into her chest and tried to hide her humility. What had that Fay done to her? Had he tricked her?"

As if she had summoned him she heard approaching footsteps and looked at the only door to the cold stone room. And from it he entered, his black hair shinning like fine silk, his red eyes gleaming with menace and evil, his sculpted features and his large lean body. He was very threatening, he gave off the same vibe that Jareth had, but Jareth had never had death follow him. This Fay, this wolf, this creature before her was surrounded by death, Sarah could smell it and it made her sick.

"Oh my dearest I am so glad to see you are awake, I was afraid my dust would put you into a deep sleep, but I suppose I used just the right amount. Tell me how are you feeling…. Besides, humiliated, vulnerable, and…. Exposed." He said his eyes trailing all over her body. Sarah did her best to hide herself but she had no luck.

"Don't bother trying to make yourself decent, you are wearing slave clothes, and the point of them is to make you feel exposed and shamed… not to mention… how can your master enjoy your beautiful body if he can't see it…" the Fay said sticking his finger between the bars of the cage and gently stroking her leg.

Sarah let her hand fly and smacked it away, "Don't you dare touch me you sick monster… let me go… send me home!" Sarah said feeling her rage trying to surface.

"Oh I can't let you go home you delicious little meat bag… you are a gift… a wonderful gift that will save me from banishment. I shall present you to your new master tomorrow evening… and I know you will just die when you see whom it is…" he reached for her again and Sarah squirmed back, but she was stopped when the chain around her ankle yanked at her. She hadn't noticed it, not at all; even as she stared at it she didn't feel it.

Sarah watched as the Fay reached in and took hold of the chain that was attached to the floor. He slowly pulled and Sarah slid towards him.

"You know slave, I am almost tempted to keep you for myself… I could treat you right… touch you right, in all the right places and all the right ways and make you say my name… you wouldn't have to call ME master… you would call me by my true name… all the time… and I would mark you… then people would know you are my slave…. And things would be much better for you here… your new home will beat you, maybe even whip you… who knows how they will abuse you….I could keep you here with me… as my _personal_ attendant."

Sarah had grabbed at the wooden boards on the floor but he was much too strong, much to quick. She was pulled against the bars and the Fay's hand rubbed up her thigh. Sarah quickly kicked at his hurt leg and he sucked in some air at the sudden pain and released her. She crawled back towards the other side and the Fay looked at her with venom.

He limped around the cage and walked up the steps, he opened the cage door and limped over to Sarah who tried to back away, but the chain suddenly bit at her leg. She could feel it's cold, hard grip now and it dug into her skin. The Wolf grabbed the chain and yanked her to him, her butt slid across the wood planks roughly and she felt splinters dig into her skin.

He took her by the hair when she was close and pulled her up, "I really wouldn't do that again if I was you… it seems to me Sarah Williams you need to be broken before you are presented to the King. I didn't want to lay a single scratch on your beautiful skin but let me tell you something… the more you fight your current predicament… the more discipline you will receive. So you better learn quick where your place is…because I guarantee your next Master will not be as kind as I am." The wolf pulled something from his pocket and placed it around Sarah's neck.

"You are a slave, no better then a dog… and you will wear this collar to show that… now I will be back in a few hours and I expect you to be better behaved." He dropped her and then as an added measure to his power, he kicked her lightly. Then he turned and left, leaving Sarah on the ground trying to get air back into her lungs.

When she could breath again she yanked at the collar around her neck, it was made of some kind of metal and it was heavy on her neck as she pulled. She let out a scream of frustration and then stood and ran at the area the door had been. She threw herself against it and felt her whole body jolt with the impact of slamming into metal.

She slid down and rested her forehead on the bars. She looked around the room with out moving her head and noticed that the room had only one door out of it, and the rest of the room was empty accept for the cage. Sarah shivered and wished she had more then just a loincloth and chest cover, which was to big.

She had wanted nothing more then to come back to the Underground, but now that she was here she wanted nothing more then to just go home. This was all happening to quickly, in less then 24 hours she had gone from a twenty year old girl playing dress up in the woods, to a slave in the Underground. How pathetic she was, still playing her dress up games, still hoping one day she would be taken from the awful Aboveground.

Well she had been taken all right, quicker then snot, with out much effort at all. And she was now chained, caged, and collared into a life of slavery. Never to see the light of Earth again, never to run through the parks or the woods or the mountainsides to play her silly little childish games. She was stuck now, and it was entirely her own fault.

A/N: R&R and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cell buddies

The darkness of the room made Sarah keep her eyes open, though she really should have tried to get some sleep every time she closed her eyes images danced before her. Images of her and Jareth dancing, kissing, making love, the images that had plagued her since the first time Sarah had escaped the Underground.

Now that she was down here however, the images were clearer, more vibrant, and made Sarah shiverd. She could almost feel his hands on her skin, rubbing and caressing working her body into a heated frenzy.

Suddenly a light came from the doorway and Sarah heard voices, "It was so nice of you to come to my home… however, I do not tolerate spies… nor do I tolerate liars. It won't be a long wait for you… before death comes… but you can wait in here."

A short figure was thrown down the two steps and into the small room with her. It was to dark to see who it was but Sarah recognized the grunts as the small figure toppled down the stairs.

"Hoggle?" She called out softly.

There was silence for a moment and then a low scratchy voice spoke, "S-Sarah?"

"Oh Hoggle! Hoggle I am over here! Can you find me?" Sarah said reaching her hands through the bars.

"I can't move…horrible things these shrinking shackles are."

"Shrinking shackles?" Sarah asked trying to keep her voice down.

"They get tighter the more you try an' escape. What you doin' here? I thought you were… up there."

Sarah couldn't see in the dark but she imagined he was pointing up with his short little finger as he lay on the ground.

"I was… a wolf brought me here and put me in a cage… he says I am to be given as a gift to some person down here."

"Oh dear." Hoggle said sounding like he knew what that meant but didn't want to share it with her.

"Hoggle… do you know what is going on?" Sarah asked in her commanding tone.

"I never said that!" Hoggle hissed defensively.

"Hoggle?" She said darkening her tone.

" I uh… uh…All I am going to tell ya is that tomorrow is Jareth's birthday."

Hoggle didn't need to say anymore, Sarah knew whom she was going to be given away to. She felt her stomach drop. She had dreamed of seeing the Goblin King again, and as she got older her dreams had turned from innocent games to seductive heat.

But that was only in her mind, what would Jareth really do to her in real life once he found he had complete and total power over her? How badly would he hurt her? How badly would he humiliate her and berate her and cruelly rule over her?

She had to escape, she had to get free and return above ground, and if she had to she would take Hoggle with her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suddenly realizing she had been rude not to ask if he was all right.

"Jareth sent me." He said in a voice of disgust.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"He wanted me to make sure that the wolf had his payment ready to be given to him tomorrow."

"Payment?" Sarah asked.

She heard Hoggle sigh, the little dwarf knew he couldn't get out of explaining the whole situation but at the same time he seemed reluctant.

"Jareth, being the arrogant ass he is saved the wolf five years ago from a horrible fate. In doing so the wolf became indebted to him. Jareth made it clear that for five years, on his birthday he wanted some form of gift to show the wolf's loyalty and gratefulness. Each year the gift was supposed to be more extravagant then the last and if on the fifth year the gift was better then the rest Jareth would free the wolf of his debt. If the wolf ever failed to produce a gift or if Jareth didn't find the gift good enough he would banish the wolf from the Underground and force him to remain on Earth trapped in his wolf form." Hoggle finished with an annoyed voice.

Sarah had listened and couldn't believe her ears, "So, Jareth blackmailed the wolf into giving his a birthday present?"

"I suppose if that is how you wish to look at it… yes."

Sarah shook her head and then leaned it against the bars, she was so tired, "Is there any chance of escape… if Jareth gets his hands on me I will be damned."

"I wouldn't be so sure, ever since you bested him he has done nothing but thought of you. He has been distracted from his duties and in a strange fit one night commissioned a large portrait of you to be painted. The goblins claim it is to remind him of his failure, but I think it's to remind him of your face."

Sarah blushed, "He had a painting of me made?"

"Don't act so surprised, you were the only human to ever best him at his own game."

"I should be flattered but I'm still worried. Do you think he will hurt me?"

Hoggle gave a cynical grunt, "I doubt it. The Goblin King has never had a problem torturing his minions and servants, but you, he has always had a soft spot for you."

"I wouldn't be so sure… he can be cruel."

"Aye he can… but to someone so far… I doubt he would harm a hair on your head."

Sarah sat in the darkness glad to be with her companion. She was no longer alone in this endeavor. But being the fifth gift to the Goblin King? What if she wasn't good enough, what if Hoggle was wrong on how he would treat her? What if she never got back to her miserable life as a human?

All Sarah could do was wait and see what the future would bring. All she could so was hope that the Goblin King held little if anything against her. She hoped he wouldn't hurt her but she remembered his eyes, his angry, cruel, and cold eyes. The way they stared at her, the way they calculated how to beat her, how to hurt her. If Jareth turned out to not be smitten with her, and in fact be angry with her then Sarah would have to rediscover her own cruelty and by God's hand she would have to fight for her survival.

OOOOOOOOO

Sarah had managed to get some sleep but wasn't sure how long she had been out before she felt someone drag her across the cage floor. She sat up in shock to see the wolf standing over her, his red eyes glaring at her.

"Hello beautiful… good news… the man to whom you are to be a gift for, he had to step out of his kingdom… the gift giving won't be for a few days. I've got some time with you to myself and I intend to enjoy it."

He dropped to his knees and started to crawl towards her, Sarah backed away in shock but couldn't go far. She felt the shackle tighten around her ankle and cried out in pain, "Oh I love when women cry." He was right next to her and licked her cheek.

"If you so much as put one of your nasty paws on her I will tell the king you soiled his gift!" Sarah heard the brave little dwarf yell.

The wolf stopped and rolled his eyes in irritation, "Perhaps I should deal with your friend first… no witnesses means more fun my beautiful little slave."

The wolf stood and exited the cage, he left the door wide open and Sarah calculated her chances of escaping, not very good since her leg was chained. But perhaps she could out smart the shackle.

Her eyes glanced between the wolf, which slowly descended the steps of her cage towards Hoggle, and the bolt that held the chain to the floor of the cage.

_The more you struggle the tighter it gets_, Sarah moved as close as she could to the bolt and managed to touch the cuff around her ankle to the pin in which the bolt ran through. To Sarah's utter shock the shackle opened, "I think I am getting smarter." Sarah said softly to herself with a smirk.

She stood and quietly crept from her cage, she saw Hoggle now who was in the far corner, and he was huddled in a ball hiding his face. Brave one minute, scared the next. Sarah would be too had she been in his position, bound and helpless with the wolf on the prowl.

Sarah descended the stairs as softly as she could and once her feet touched the cold stone of the room's floor she looked for anything to use as a weapon.

"You know dwarf… you talking like that to me in this current predicament you find yourself in isn't very wise. I intend to deliver the girl as a gift to Jareth, but I have no intention of her being as pure and innocent as last he met her. For all he knows she slept with hundreds of men once she returned to her world. It's been five years since the girl went back, do you really think she has managed to save herself?"

Sarah grabbed a torch off the wall and smirked, "You bet I have dog breath!" She swung the flaming chunk of wood and it smashed over the top of the wolf's head, he instantly went down and Sarah rushed to Hoggle who was still shying away.

"Hoggle come on, tell me how to get this thing off you!"

"You need a key!"

"Key what key?" Asked Sarah in shock.

"What do you mean what key, the key to unlock the blasted things!"

"Mine didn't need a key!" Sarah bit back.

"Well how did you get yours off?" Hoggle answered back even more bitterly then Sarah.

"I touched them to the bolt on the floor of my cage."

"Well I don't have a bolt!" Hoggle yelled in frustration.

Sarah looked around and then saw a key hanging from the wolf's belt. She slowly crept over on hands and knees and managed to extract it with out moving the wolf too much. She returned to Hoggle and unlocked his shackles.

"Told you so." Hoggle said sarcastically.

"No time for I told you so's we have to go!" Sarah helped her friend up and took his hand; they rushed up the two steps that led out of the room and then turned to look around, three different halls, one right in front of them, one to the left and one to the right.

"Where to from here?" Sarah asked Hoggle.

"How should I know?" Hoggle replied.

"What? Well which way did they bring you from?"

"I don't know I was upside down and blindfolded."

"Oh for pete's sake! Let's try this way!" Sarah led Hoggle to the left and they soon found themselves out of breath.

"It just goes on and on… not a single hidden turn! Not a trap door, a moving wall… just a ridiculously long hall way!"

"Maybe it's the wrong way." Hoggle said with a fearful voice.

Suddenly an eerie howl echoed down the hall after them, "Oh no." Hoggle said.

"Let's go!" Sarah cried ushering the small dwarf forward.

"AND I THOUGHT THE CLEARNERS WERE BAD!"

"KEEP MOVING!" Sarah bellowed.

The hall did go on for a long time but eventually there was a turn, they took it sharply only to find themselves facing another never-ending stretch of hall.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Sarah screamed in annoyance.

"We're doomed."

Sarah thought a moment, "There has to be a way out… how does he get out?"

"I don't get out… not unless I absolutely have to… and neither will you. Not until you are broken into a million pieces."

Sarah and Hoggle swung around and saw the wolf standing there baring his teeth, his eyes were narrowed and he looked like he may pounce on them any moment.

"You are spirited, you are beautiful, and I want you. But I won't allow those charming qualities of yours to allow you to get away with bashing me over the head!" He quite literally growled.

"I'd do it again if I could… you are a monster."

"Not a monster dear… just a wolf… a hungry, angry, aggressive wolf. And you are my new pray."

He lunged and Sarah had never seen someone move so fast, he was on her before she knew what to do. Before she could react to the situation he had her pinned and was raising his fist up, Hoggle rushed forward and tried to block him but the man's fist crashed into the dwarf's thick jaw and Hoggle flew back and hit the wall. He was unconscious and looked like he was seriously hurt.

Sarah threw her fists at his arms, his chest, and his thighs, anything she could reach in an attempt to hurt him, or even just surprise him so she could shift him off of her. He looked down at her and laughed, "Pathetic but beautiful." His fist came then, Sarah saw it in slow motion as it approached but once it collided with her head she realized she couldn't stop it.

It crashed into her cheekbone and the pain splintered through her face and head unlike anything she had ever felt. She let out a cry of shock, which only seemed to egg the wolf on.

He removed himself from her and picked her up by the hair, she tried to keep quiet but it was hard. He made her stand but tightening his hold on her hair. He pulled her up and then released her only to grab her by the throat and shove her harshly against the wall.

"So beautiful. You are so beautiful." He whispered into her ear as he pressed himself against her.

"Get off me!" she managed to say despite the death grip he had on her throat.

"Never." He said with a cruel laugh.

He inhaled her scent deeply and Sarah shivered, she tried to hold the tears back but the pain was awful. He smacked her across the face with his free hand she bit into her lip to try and keep her out burst silent.

"What? No screaming…. But I love when you scream... come on… just one little noise. One little cry." He lessened his hold on her throat and threw her to the floor.

She refused to make a noise; if she couldn't beat him physically she would deny him the one sick pleasure he sought. He came at her and delivered a crushing kick to her stomach, and then another to her ribs.

She tasted blood from where she was biting her lip so hard, "SCREAM!" He yelled at her. She shook her head and stifled a cry as she tried to regain her breath.

"I will make you scream." He said with an evil smile. He kneeled down behind her and took hold of her arm and twisting it up behind her back. Finally Sarah gave, she screamed as she felt him twisting her arm up higher and higher.

"There it is… that pretty cry from your throat."

"Let me go!"

"Oh never never!" He hissed as he held her there. The free arm that Sarah had been using to hold herself up gave and her already bruised face slammed into the floor.

"Purple is a wonderful color on your skin my stunning flower."

"Forget you!" Sarah screamed in frustration.

"Only if you dare turn your back on everything you ever desired! To forget me… or all the pain I am about to put you through… you'd have to turn yourself away from everything you ever cherished as a child… you'd have to forget the Labyrinth… forget your little dwarf friend, you'd have to forget_ him_." The wolf purred the last part, Sarah knew who he meant.

She'd have to forget Jareth, the man whom she had been daydreaming of for years. The man that, in her short time in the Labyrinth, she had hated. But in her years away she had learned to miss and love. Jareth was the symbol of her childhood, the symbol of her innocents and youth. He was the one memory that had allowed her to keep her normal life alive with something exciting. His memory was what kept her going in her dreary everyday life. If Sarah allowed herself to forget Jareth she would in essence forget herself and who she was.

All the pain in the world was worth keeping him and what he stood for alive, Sarah would never forget Jareth or the adventure he had given her. For in a strange way he had indeed given her her dreams, however sort lived they had been.

"Come my jewel… let us remove ourselves to more… comfortable quarters."

"If you take me I will tell Jareth everything… I may not be in his best favor at the moment but if he finds out your soiled his gift he won't hesitate to banish you."

The wolf froze, he stared at her a moment and then growled, "So that stupid dwarf told you did her. I think he has been quite a thorn in my side… allow me to remove him."

"And if you kill or hurt Hoggle anymore then you already have I will tell him you killed on of his servants. Hoggle may not be worth much but he is Jareth's gatekeeper. The Goblin King would be most upset to find he had to get a new gatekeeper."

The wolf growled in rage and shoved Sarah away, she pulled her arm to her chest and relished in the lack of pain.

"You stupid little gabler. I could have given you the best night of your life… you don't know what you are missing."

"Neither do you." Sarah bit with triumph.

The wolf growl and came at her, Sarah didn't even feel this blow, she was unconscious before her head smacked the floor.

OOOOO

This time when Sarah opened her eyes she was in a large room that had tapestries and large paintings and a red carpet that ran the length of the room. Large pillars ran along the red carpet and Sarah felt like she was in a medieval painting. She sat up slowly only to find that everything throbbed with pain. Her ribs, her head, or face, and even her neck all screamed with agony.

She reached up to her neck only to find the damn metal collar that the wolf had placed around her neck, only this time she noticed a chain was connected to it. She followed the chain with her eyes and saw it was connected to a throne like chair that was a few feet from her. She scrambled to it trying her best to ignore the pain that shock her body to its core.

She leaned as close as she could but bitterly she groaned in defeat when the collar did not open.

"I, unlike some, learn from my mistakes. I thought perhaps you were to dim witted to figure out the shrinking shackles but you proved me wrong."

Sarah's head jerked to look up and across the throne, the wolf stood on the other side. He stared down at her, his face void of all emotion.

"I learn too… I will figure out how to get free." Sarah said trying to sound strong and confident.

"I bet you could figure it out… you are very clever. But you will be out of my company long before you do slave. In five hours you will be a gift for the Goblin King. But until them I intend to enjoy what little of you I can." The wolf rounded the throne and sat down pulling Sarah by the chain so she was forced to rest next to his legs. He stroked his hands through her hair gently but Sarah still wanted to flinch away.

His hands gently rubbed against the skin on her shoulders and neck and arms. He looked down at her like she was some mysterious creature he had never seen. He took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and pulled her up, she went willingly. She only had to deal with him for a few hours and then she would be on to her next tormentor.

"You know I am sorry about how cruel I was to you… I didn't mean to hurt you. I can be really nice if allowed to show it. You never let me show it… you refused me right from the beginning. You believed the lies that dwarf told you."

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried out suddenly relizing he wasn't about.

"Don't worry about him girl… he is alive and well. I harmed him no more once you were asleep."

_More like unconscious, _Sarah thought to herself.

"Come… sit on my lap."

Sarah shook her head and pulled away, "I said come and sit on my lap." He yanked at the chain and Sarah stumbled towards him. The paint hat jolted through her made her comply. She shakily crawled onto his lip and he pulled her closer. He then traced his finger up her arm and over her breast bone.

"Don't." Sarah said with an angry tone.

The wolf smirked but kept playing, his finger grew dangerously close to her breasts and she batted his hand away.

The wolf's smirked faded and he smacked her lightly across the cheek, it didn't hurt as much as stung.

"I warn you girl… ruin my good mood and you won't last long."

"You are never in a good mood." Sarah said.

The wolf's grin returned and he shoved her off his lap, she tumbled down the few steps and landed harshly on the ground. Then he started to pull her back to him. She pulled at the chain but he was stronger. It started to choke her and she coughed and spluttered.

"Mmmm, choking… now that is something I can enjoy." The wolf purred.

"Stop!" Sarah screamed more so in annoyance then anything else.

"I can't… don't you understand… you are to beautiful for him. Too wonderful, and too perfect for him. Your spirit, your intelligence, and your everything… you'd be a perfect mate for me. Say you will… please say you will."

His tone was patronizing and Sarah had never hated someone more then she hated him. "I will never be yours!" Sarah said, and then she spit in his face.

He stood slowly and removed the liquid from his face, "You are going to wish you had not done that."

"I only wish I had done it sooner!" Sarah rebuked.

"WITCH!" He came at her and Sarah rolled away, the wolf tripped over the chain and fell. Sarah stared in fear as he turned on her; he was on his hands and knees. And despite the fact he was in his face form she could see the snarling teeth, the angry and crazed eyes, and the aggression that was about to be unleashed on her.

"I will teach you… you will submit to me or you will be ripped to shreds!" He came to her and dragged her underneath him. Sarah kicked and screamed and fought, she drug his nails down her stomach and she felt them dig into her skin. He backhanded her and then both his hands were on her throat squeezing, she coughed and kicked and tried everything she could. She couldn't breath and his crazy eyed peered into hers and he started to laugh.

Sarah thought this was it; this was how she was going to die. Strangled by a wolf, they used to be her favorite animal. Now the wolf was her new nightmare. As the blackness started to appear around her eyes she wished she could see her friends one more time, she wished she could see her brother at least once more. And beyond it all she wished she could see Jareth, one last time, his two toned eyes burning into her soul and showing her all that she had ever wanted. He was the master of her dreams, and she was the mistress of his.

When the blackness claimed her she hoped that wherever she woke up, she hoped it was a better place then with the wolf. If she woke up in the wolf's clutches one more time she would strangle herself and make sure she never woke up.

**A/N: I think this is a great place to stop for now! I hope you are enjoying it. Let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Presentation**

When Sarah started to wake all she could hear was muffled noises. She felt like her head was stuffed with cotton. She tried to open her eyes but they felt like they were glued shut. She knew she was lying down though her head was spinning. Everything hurt, everything screamed in pain and agony almost like she had at some point been in the fight for her life and she had survived.

If she ever managed to open her eyes she prayed she wouldn't have to see the wolf. She prayed that she had been hit by a bus and that the entire thing had been a dream.

_Open your eyes Sarah. _She said to herself in a weak but still determined voice. She managed to open one a crack and all she could see was white. There was a white sheet over her.

So she was dead, her soul was simply awake inside her body. They had put a sheet over her at the crime scene and her soul had yet to be taken from her body. She wondered how she had died. Was it a noble death? Or was it some pathetic accident.

A gentle breeze stirred the sheet and Sarah realized the sheet was made of silk. Such a fancy sheet for someone who felt like she had a mangled body. Perhaps she was in her coffin and they didn't want people to gaze upon her distorted face.

Sarah tried to focus on the voice and to her surprise her hearing started to clear, the voice that rang out sent a shiver through her spin.

"This being my final year of debt, I have searched the worlds both above and below to find you the perfect gift your majesty. To show my gratitude and to show what a mighty being you are. I happened upon this gift while roaming the Earthen woods. I must apologize in advance for how battered and bruised this gift appears, she put up quite a fight and I fear for my life many a night while I held her for you. Perhaps you can do better at breaking her spirit."

The silk sheet was slowly pulled away from her body and Sarah closed her eye, she didn't want to see the faces she knew would be peering at her. A gasp rang out, "It's the girl!" Someone hissed.

"The bratty girl who took the child!" Another voice spoke.

Sarah knew there must be hundreds of Goblins staring at her battered body, at her black and blue face. She didn't dare open her eyes, suddenly the crack of a whip startled Sarah and she heard a voice ring out, "Up girl! Get up and look at your new master!" Sarah's eyes opened to see the goblins were even closer then she thought. She could feel their breath on her and in the shock that filled her she started to kick and push and fight. She leapt up from her laying position, which she noticed had been on a large silver platter. She jolted for the door but felt something yank at her neck and she flew back. She skidded across the hard stone floor but didn't let the pain get to her; she pulled at the chain and started to cry in fear.

They were to close, they kept moving closer to her, one reached out to touch her and she cried out and batted the hand away.

"Enough! Come here girl! Kneel before your master!" Sarah felt a rough hand grip her by the hair and drag her across the room; she stumbled trying to keep up. She felt naked and humiliated. She felt herself being pushed down onto the ground and saw the steps before her, her good eye slowly glanced up and saw a pair of boots. She knew those boots, "Look at him!" The wolf cried, he yanked her head back and there he was.

He was as beautiful and mysterious as she remembered, but in his eyes she did not see triumph, she did not see smugness. She saw only shock, and pity.

"How did you capture her?" Jareth asked.

Sarah never thought his voice would sound so good to her, "That is not important. I brought her as your last gift. And since there is no baby brother involved she can't ever leave unless you send her back."

"Please…" Sarah started.

"Quiet slave! You have no voice anymore! Be humble before your king." The wolf said finally releasing her hair. She instantly looked down, she didn't move, she didn't dare breath. She wanted to run but her chain was being held tightly in the wolf's hand.

Silence resounded in the walls, she heard Jareth move forward and then felt his gloved hand raise her face up gently, she looked at him and felt her lips part, he was her dreams, he held with in his eyes her desires and her imagination. He looked deep into her battered face and then wiped away a tear.

She had been crying? Sarah hadn't even felt it, she was so out of it, so completely unaware of herself at this moment.

"Give me her chain wolf." Sarah heard the chain move and she acted suddenly. She didn't know how she found the strength, she didn't know how she knew when to pull but she did. She yanked as hard as she could during the exchange of the chain and to her shock the chain pulled free and flew to her feet.

"Insolent witch!" The wolf roared.

Sarah stood grabbing the chain and turned, she hopped over the goblins that reached for her and headed through the first doorway she saw. She ran as fast as she could, she didn't look back. However she couldn't help but shriek when she suddenly realized what door she had rushed through.

She fell to her knees and started to cry when she was greeted but the upside down and inside out room. The last room she had faced Jareth in, she had been strong then, she had to be strong now. She forced her tired body to move and started to travel down the stairs, through the halls around corners up more stairs.

There had to be a way through, there had to be more then one door out of this place. She heard the howl of a wolf and tripped with her distraction. She stumbled down a set of stairs and lay on the floor in utter pain and humility and defeat.

How could this happen, she couldn't lose, not like this. She had beaten this labyrinth before, but this time the stakes were different. This time Sarah was trying to save herself. Perhaps she felt a young baby had had more worth then her own life.

Sarah curled up into a ball and though she tried to be strong this was all too much. Only a few days ago she was in the woods playing pretend. She had promised herself that once she had returned home she would put the costumes away, she would stop pretending. For five years she had been good, lived her boring life, done nothing but worked her hands to the bone to climb the ladder to success.

But she had grown weak, and she had needed to pretend again. She had given in and now regretted it. If she hadn't allowed herself to break from her usual routine she would be safe at home right now.

"Sarah?" A soft voice called. Sarah pushed herself up and grabbed her chain. She looked around and saw him. He stood on the steps she had tumbled down, she felt like a rat pressed into a corner by a large cat. Standing she chocked back on the chain and started to swing it, "Stay back… I won't be beaten again." Sarah said in a dark tone.

Sarah could hear the whistle of the metal as it swung like a chopper through the air over her head. "Sarah calm down." Jareth said slowly walking towards her.

She looked into his eyes and saw the pity, he saw the sadness, but Sarah wasn't fooled.

"Don't touch me!" She said defiantly.

"Please Sarah, let me help you." Jareth said, he spoke softly and kept his hand out before him. "Come here, take my hand." Jareth said soothingly. Sarah glanced to his outstretched hand and then to his eyes and then back to his hand. She didn't know what to do.

"I beat you once I can beat you again. Toby's life may not be on the line but mine is! A cornered animal can only get out one way… by charging!" Sarah went to jump forward but felt to strong arms wrap around her, the chain fell from her hands and she screamed in anger.

No, she couldn't lose! She couldn't allow them to hurt her anymore! Suddenly a dust filtered into her nose and in an instant she was out cold.

OOOOOOOOO

Jareth stared at Sarah as she went limp, the wolf held her tightly even after she stopped fighting.

"What in God's name did you do to the girl?" Jareth asked looking at the wolf.

"She was ridiculously hard to handle your highness. I didn't realize she would put up such a fight. She is spirited and willful and you will have a hard time breaking her."

"I do not wish to break her wolf. I value her spirit." Jareth said coming down the stairs in an angry manor.

"She is a pain." The wolf bit.

"A thorn in your side yes, I have dealt with her before. But she beat my labyrinth fair and square and there for she demands respect. You are free of your debt to me, now go, I never wish to see your face again."

The wolf reluctantly handed the girl over to Jareth who picked her up and started to move away, the wolf waited and watched him carry her off. "And wolf… if I ever even see a single strand of your raven locks I will make sure you lose more then just your castle." The wolf nodded reluctantly and turned to leave giving Jareth's back a nasty glare.

This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

OOOOOOOO

Sarah opened her eyes slowly; the site of a canopy bed greeted her. A rather large canopy bed, in fact the bed was about the size of her old room. She slowly sat up, only to feel a shooting pain erupt in her chest.

"Lay back down." Came a stern but soft toned voice.

Sarah glanced over to see Jareth sitting in a large ornate chair. His foot rested up on the side of the bed, his jaw rested in his hand. He looked like he was in a pensive mood and Sarah, knowing she was to weak to make a run for it allowed herself to lay back down and rest.

"I won't be your slave. I will find a way to escape." She said. Her voice was raspy and she couldn't believe she was still fighting. Where her inner strength was coming from at this point she didn't know.

"Sarah, I have no intention of keeping you as my slave. Nor do I intend to make you stay if you don't want to."

Sarah looked to him in surprise and waited for him to explain, "The wolf owed a debt to me, and he repaid it by presenting me with a gift. I don't totally agree with the idea behind said gift but I suppose it will have to do. I am rather tired of dealing with the beast as it were. I will help you heal, and then if you wish I will return you home."

Sarah couldn't take her eyes away from his sincere face, his handsome features showed his age in a way that complimented him.

"What if… what if I don't want to go home?" Sarah asked.

Jareth's head perked up a little at this and he lowered his foot so he could have a decent look at her face, "Why would you want to stay. I am the enemy remember."

"You were the enemy when you stole my brother, now after everything, you are the memory that keeps me going."

Their eyes were locked at this point, they had been enemies, they had been against each other, but not by nature had they been enemies. They had been put against each other by the will of the labyrinth. Now that the labyrinth had no hold over Sarah's future, nor did it hide with in it's walls an infant child that Sarah cared about, she had no need to fight it's dark embrace.

"Rest now, we can talk more later." Jareth said standing.

He made to leave but Sarah called to him, "Jareth…" He stopped and turned to look at her, "Thank you." She said.

"For what?" the man asked, "For not trying to break me. For letting me have the choice of my freedom." Sarah said slowly shutting her eyes and enjoying the soft bed beneath her.

Jareth didn't respond, he simply turned and left.

**A/n: Short I know, but I think I got across everything I needed to get across. There are interesting things unfolding at this point in my brain. I have two directions I can go with this, if anyone has suggestions I always love when my readers give me suggestions.**

**And for anyone who may be reading this who have also enjoyed my Hope for Bender story I have not forgotten it and I do intend to visit but I needed a break to figure out how I wanted the next few chapters to go. So be patient it's coming! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Healing **

It didn't take long for Jareth to reach his own bedchamber, which was a good thing since he needed a little bit of time on his own. Sarah was back in the labyrinth and it wasn't even by his hand. The wolf had brought her, now Sarah had a new enemy.

Jareth knew the wolf decently well at this point, having after all spent five years trying to control the evil beast. Jareth however felt like all his work towards controlling the creature had been pointless.

If he thought kidnapping an innocent girl and turning her into a slave for Jareth's amusement was the right way to please him the wolf was surely not on the right track.

There had been a time when Jareth would have loved to have this type of power over the girl, he had dreamed of it from the very moment he laid eyes on her. She was the very definition of what he wanted in a woman, and she was the challenge he had always wanted. He had sought to rule over her, and he had wanted her world to revolve around him.

But ever since she had beat him, ever since she had won her brother back from him Jareth just hadn't been the same man. And in the five years after their battle he had tried to change, tried to make himself into the man that Sarah might actually want to….

Jareth sighed and sat at the window, he looked out over his kingdom and was happy to see that things were no longer as dark as they used to be. Though the goblin city was still a little worse for ware Jareth had started to take care of the furthest parts of his labyrinth. He was trying to rebuild what hundreds of years of neglect had done to the outer walls.

This one little girl had come and completely turned his world upside down, funny; he had done the same for her. Sadly she didn't see him the way he had intended. He had all the power in the world, all the magic she could ever want, but as long as a he was a cruel, heartless tyrant she would never want to be with him.

As difficult as it had been, and you could ask anyone, it had been very difficult, Jareth had managed to turn things around. He was still required by his status to take children from those who asked, and they all still had the thirteen hour limit to run the Labyrinth. But for some reason his heart just wasn't in it as much as it used to be.

Jareth had been spoiled, he had been a spoiled rotten little prince, but then again he was the Goblin King. Goblins were not lovable little creatures. Perhaps that was it then, Jareth wasn't meant to be loved. He was meant to do his job, which he had been failing at for five years now… perhaps even longer then that. He had at some point become so bored with his job that he had wanted something new to happen.

Along came Sarah. A mere girl, who with her gifts could rival that of a king who had been around since the beginning. Jareth sighed; he was far to old for her, far to old for his own good. But he was drawn to her, even now, with her age having raised five years she still seemed innocent, naïve, but clever, tricky, and she was not one to be ruled over.

But how he wanted to be part of her world, how he wanted her to look at him with desire, love, passion…. fear.

No not fear, that wasn't who he was anymore, he couldn't let that line of thinking ever enter his mind. If he was to ever truly turn over a new leaf he had to stop trying to control others, to manipulate them, he had to stop trying to make everyone fear him.

He had to be everything she had ever wanted, and he would. If she decided to stay Jareth would do everything with in his power prove to her that not only could he be the man she wanted but also she could have anything he could give.

He could make her happy, he could take away her troubles, and he could….

"Sir…" came a deep growl from a goblin that was too big and clumsy for his own good.

"What is it?" He asked looking at the goblin in an agitated way.

"She is awake… she wishes to speak with you."

"Tell her she needs to rest."

"We have tried… she is most difficult to convince."

Jareth sighed and rubbed his eyes with his gloved hand, "Very well, tell her if she wishes to speak with me I will grant her request but first she needs to take a hot bath, eat something, and get dressed. Lord knows if I see her in that damn slave outfit she won't make it out of her chamber."

The goblin looked at him in a funny way and Jareth rolled his eyes, "Oh go on already."

The goblin saluted and turned on his heel in a quick sprint towards the girl's room. Jareth stared after the creature and tried not to picture the girl in that damn outfit.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"His majesty will grant you your request but he asks that first your bath, eat and put on clothes because Lord knows if he sees you in that damn slave outfit you won't be leaving your bed chamber anytime soon."

Sarah's jaw dropped and she pulled her sheets up around herself, "Did he really say that?"

"Word for word… I never forget what my majesty says." The dimwitted goblin said with a smile, Sarah had a feeling the creature had no clue what the last sentence had meant.

Sarah wondered if it was meant to be taken the way it sounded or if Jareth was referring to the fact that her slave clothes were nothing but brown leather rags over her private areas and it was to indecent for her to leave her bedroom.

She didn't want to know at this point, she nodded to the goblin, that at her agreement turned and walked out. Sarah removed the sheets and stared at her body in shock. She knew she had been hurting but she didn't know it had been this bad.

Bruises everywhere, small cuts and scraps, some rough places where skin had been rubbed off via her falling or being dragged across the stone floors. She couldn't even imagine what her face looked like.

She stood up and found it was surprisingly hard to stand, her legs shook and she felt weak. Suddenly she realized that since the wolf took her she hadn't eaten. How long had the wolf had her anyway? A few days? A week?

She managed to make it to the bathroom and found the most beautiful in ground bath. Surrounded by stone and marble she felt like a princess, an ugly princess, but a princess nonetheless.

She looked around for a way to fill the tub and noticed to small crystal balls on the far end. She gingerly made her way around to the side of the bath and looked at the crystals, she tried to turn them, but they didn't move. She tapped them, flicked them and then yelled at them but nothing happened.

"Always with the temper." Came a soft voice from the doorway. Sarah turned in surprise and saw Hoggle standing there.

"HOGGLE!" Sarah said standing and hobbling over to him, "Oh I am so glad to see you are alive! Oh my God, I forgot to tell Jareth about you when I woke up earlier, how did you escape the wolf?" Sarah asked.

Hoggle smiled, "Wa? That over grown hair ball, he was nothing, strike'd him down with a sword of gold I did." Hoggle said with a smirk.

"Uh huh. Jareth came and got you then?"

"Sent his guards." Hoggle said with a embarrassed smile.

"Do you know how to turn on the water? I need to bath badly."

Hoggle walked slowly around the edge of the bath and came to kneel next to the crystals, "Leave it to Jareth to use crystals."

Sarah giggled a little and loved how good it felt to laugh, even if it was a small one.

Hoggle gently ran his finger in a circle over the top of the crystel and a clockwise manor and water started to magically fill the bath, "That is amazing." Sarah said.

"How hot do you need?" Hoggle asked.

"Just hot enough to relax my sore muscles." Sarah said.

Hoggle nodded and adjusted the two crystals accordingly and then walked over to what looked to be an alcove with a mirror.

"You like bubbles?" he asked in his anxious tone he often got.

"Of course." Sarah said.

Hoggle grabbed a small vile of pink liquid and walked back over to the tub, he poured half of the contents into the tub and then went and placed it back where he found it.

"You sure know your way around this place considering you are just the gate keeper." Sarah said.

"I was." Hoggle said.

"You mean you're not the gatekeeper anymore?" Sarah asked.

"Not right now no… Jareth wants me in the castle… not that I know why for sure. Since you returned he had been keeping me close."

Sarah wondered on that for a moment and then noticed the bath was filled with water and bubbles and she couldn't wait t submerge.

"Get washed up, I will bring you some food." Hoggle said making to leave the bathroom.

"Thank you Hoggle… for everything." The dwarf nodded bashfully and walked out of the room. Sarah removed what little shreds of cloth had managed to stay on her body and sunk down into the hot steamy water. The bath was deep and she marveled in the heat as it stung her wounds in the best way possible.

She floated their, in the water, the bubbles gently swirling on top of the water and filling her nose with the wonderful scents that rose in misty vapors.

"Sarah… here." The girl sat up slowly and saw the back of the small dwarf, he was averting his eyes.

"Hoggle I am covered you can look." Sarah said blushing despite her invite.

The dwarf nervously turned and held in his hand a golden tray of hot tea and fruit. Sarah's mouth watered and she moved to the edge of the bath making sure to keep the bubbles around her. Hoggle set the tray down and then backed up with his hands behind his back.

"Hoggle, you are acting so strange." Sarah said taking a piece fruit and eating it, the juices squirted into her mouth and her cheeks grew pink from the sudden burst of sweet and sour flavor tickling her taste buds.

"He is acting appropriately so don't confuse him." Came a cool voice from the door. Sarah's head turned quickly to see Jareth standing there.

"Hoggle… please take those disgusting rags away, I never want to see them again." Jareth said pointing at the slave cloths that the wolf had placed Sarah in.

Sarah wished a towel was near by she was uncomfortable. It was okay with Hoggle in the room. Sarah trusted him and knew he was a gentleman if nothing else, but Jareth? All she knew of him was his caddy ways.

Hoggle reluctantly nodded and left with out saying a word. Sarah was too focused on her new guest to wonder about why Hoggle was acting so catatonic.

Jareth approached her and Sarah managed to find the strength to hold her ground. She sat on the little step that was on the edge of the bath and found the water came up to her collarbone. The bubbles hid the rest of her so she tried to look un-phased.

"I heard you wanted to speak with me?" Jareth asked coming to sit next to her on the dry ground. He sat in such a relaxed pose that Sarah felt like he could have been lounging.

"Yes… I… I was hoping…" She paused a moment and then sighed, she took a deep breath and said with confidence, "I wish to stay in the Underground."

Jareth's face stayed blank for a moment and then he smirked, "I figured you might.

Sarah felt a slight hint of annoyance grow in her chest; he acted like he knew what her choice would be.

"What I wish to know Jareth is… where do you wish for me to stay? Every creature has its place here it seems and I don't want to get in the way. But I don't want to deal with the less then friendly creatures either."

Jareth was quiet a moment and then said, "You can stay where ever you like. I have no preference. But I will inform you as someone who knows all the dangers in this land, that the castle is the safest place. My goblins can be rather annoying at times but they are harmless unless commanded otherwise by me. Most of the creatures out side this castle wall I have no control over unless I approach them directly. There are just to many living beasts and such running around, I can't watch them all."

Sarah nodded and then said, "Perhaps I could stay in the castle until I find a suitable enough place to build a home?"

"If that is what you wish." Jareth said with a nod. He looked down at the tray and a small smile crept onto his face. He reached with his hand and pucked up a small slice of yellow fruit, "Try this." he brought it to her lips and she stared at him with suspicin, "Well go on then." He said pressing it gently to her lips, she opened her mouth and allowed him to gently place it on her tongue.

She chewed the fruit and couldn't help but make a yummy sound, it was like passion fruit mixed with papaya mixed with mango. It was unexplainable and yet familiar. She smiled a small content smile and Jareth smiled back with that evil little grin of his.

"You've grown." He said as his eyes took in her bare shoulders, he swan like neck, her thinner face and his big bright eyes.

"Most children grow up." Sarah said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Toby too?" Jareth asked.

Sarah looked away for a moment and then sighed, "I don't know… I haven't seen him in a long time." Sarah said.

Jareth didn't want to pry but perhaps in questioning her he could try and connect with her. She needed to trust him; he would get her to trust him.

"Ran away did he? I knew he would miss me." Jareth said in a light tone.

Sarah smirked but it didn't last long, "No, I went to college, haven't had time to go and visit. And then I got a job and found an apartment, tried my hardest to stay out of trouble. I just haven't had any time to go and see him. But they won't miss me… not as much as they should anyway."

"Most parents miss their children." Jareth said, "trust me I know… I spend most of my days taking them away. You'd be surprised what people will do for their children."

"Not Karen, she never really liked me. She didn't go out of her way to ruin my day but she did ruin it often. Her true motherly heart lies with Toby and his care… as it should." Sarah said a little less enthusiastic then she had planned.

"All is well, you belong here much more then you belong there. You have a heart closer to my own then you do to any regular human." Jareth said gently taking her chin in his hand, he lifted her head and they locked eyes.

He couldn't help himself, he always got lost in her eyes, they could be so cool and controlling and yet so needy and innocent.

_I need you Hoggle_, Jareth had heard her say to the dwarf, _I need you, all of you_. How Jareth wished she had been talking to him. He leaned in a little and he could see the fear in her eyes. He suddenly wanted to pull her from the water and hold her. He wanted to feed her fruit while she lay naked in his lap.

Seeing that fear in her eyes had momentarily sparked something in him which he tried his hardest to put out. He couldn't be who he was; he had to be someone new, someone better.

Sarah gently pulled away from him and he watched her facial expressions change from scared to confused to blank. Jareth knew it was time for him to go, he had pushed his luck coming to her at a time like this. He thought perhaps talking to her while she might have felt vulnerable she may have opened up to him but she only seemed more distant than ever.

He stood and spoke sharply, "The dwarf will be your servant while in the castle. I figured someone familiar would do you some good. Make sure you keep resting, as hard as that is for you to do. If you need me use this." Jareth pulled a pocket size crystal ball from the air and handed it to Sarah, she nervously took it and looked at it, "How does it work?" she asked.

"When you hold it think of me and where ever you are I shall be." He said as he backed up, he faded through the door and Sarah stared after him.

"No magician could compare to you Jareth." She said to herself softly.

Sarah enjoyed the bath a few minutes more before she climbed from the bath and found a cloth to dry off with. She wrapped the piece of fabric around herself and searched for something to wear. Eventually out in the main room she found a large oak dresser and pulled the tall thin doors open. Inside hung many colorful dresses.

She smiled to herself and reached for a light green one. She put it on and found it fit her just right. Jareth must have just created them for her. An image of Jareth sewing popped into Sarah's head and she started to laugh.

Sarah had brought the tray of fruit out with her and had sat it on the bed. As she explored the room she often wondered back to the bed to have a piece of fruit and a sip of tea.

Unable to get over the fact that she had finally come back to the Labyrinth the small smile grew bigger and bigger until she felt like her face might rip in half. She saw a mirror in the far corner of the room and walked over to it. The smile faded when she saw her face.

A horrible line of bruising ran up her right jaw and towards her temple, her left eye was swollen along with a small portion of her upper lip. A very small gash was on her forehead though it looked like it was healing quickly. The worst part was the bruising on her neck, a solid band of purple bruising wound around her neck and she wished she had some makeup to dull the bright color.

There was a red line right next to where the purple bruising began, that must have been where the metal from that darn collar had pulled against her skin. It would take a few weeks for all this to heal.

And yet Sarah could not get over the way Jareth stared at her. The way his eyes scanned her body possessively and yet he seemed to restrain himself. He seemed to hold back and keep himself from trying to seduce her.

How would Sarah resist him if he ever tried? If he really turned on the charm, now that she had nothing to lose. Could she? Would she? Sarah turned her back on the mirror and headed for the door. She needed some fresh air to escape from her current train of thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours had passed since Jareth had last seen Sarah; last he heard she was casually strolling through one of the gardens on the far side of the castle. Hoggle had joined her and the two had talked and laughed and he had escorted her back to her room where she had fallen asleep.

His informants were keeping him up to date and for that he was grateful, the goblins could be awfully stupid sometimes. By what Jareth could see Sarah had been asleep for at least four hours… it was close to the thirteenth hour, which was about midnight in Sarah's world. She would eventually adjust to the extra hour but for now Jareth wasn't worried about her falling asleep at odd times and waking when ever she felt rested.

Suddenly a flash over took him and he saw red silk sheets moving like waves. They rippled and washed across a large bed. Jareth shook his head in annoyance and tried to keep his mind focused.

Another flash revealed two figures in the bed, under the red silk sheets moving against each other like animals in heat.

Jareth's head jerked to one side as he tried to remove the image from his mind. Ever since Sarah had left these flashes had occurred. It was almost always the same thing but he never grew tired of them.

Another flash came and he saw the image of him and Sarah inner twined and sweaty. Her cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed as Jareth took her in their ocean of red silk.

He tried to get rid of the image, as much as he enjoyed them he would rather not have them while in the throne room and surrounded by his goblins. The next time a flash came Jareth actually gasped in shock because unlike the other random flashes that came and went and often times left little evidence of their existence this flash was more realistic and Jareth could hear the moans, and feel her breath on his neck and feel her inner heat all around him.

He furrowed his own brow in confusion; they had never been this real before. They had never made him actually feel like he was on the edge of a powerful and yet sensual explosion.

He stood from his throne on shaky legs and opened his eyes, the goblins paid little attention to him and Jareth was grateful. He left the throne room in a hurry and made his way towards his bedroom. The flashes were coming now even with his eyes open, and each flash made his body jerk in suspense. He had to get to his room, lock the door, and try to figure out what was going on.

There was another flash and Jareth was sent crashing to the floor just outside his door. He crawled inside and slammed the door with his foot, "Gah!" He cried out as his back arched and the images flooded his eyes as if one of those human movies was playing before his eyes.

He hands balled into fists as pleasure shot through his entire body and he let out another cry as the images showed both Sarah and himself climaxing in an animalistic frenzy.

Suddenly it all stopped and Jareth lay on the floor gasping for hair, his muscles all over his body tensing and releasing. He felt like someone had just struck him with a bolt of lightning. He stared off into space not even bothering to blink.

Never in his life had he felt anything so strongly. The images had started once Sarah had left five years ago and Jareth had thought nothing of them. He figured his was his own mind trying to create something for him to enjoy. Many a night had had laid awake enjoying the soft and sensual images that played before his eyes. He had slept soundly to the dreams of him and Sarah that haunted his lonely nights.

But this time, this time it had been like it had really been happening, it was like Jareth had been there doing it himself. His body finally relaxed and he felt like he had used all his energy in the few moments that the images had come to him. He managed to stand and make it to his bed.

He collapsed on it and lay there wondering perhaps if the strength of the day dream had had to do with how close Sarah was to him. Perhaps she could have more of a hand in these day dreams then Jareth was aware of.

There was only one way to find out.

OOOOO

Sarah awoke with a start, the sweat that was pouring down her forehead made her feel disgusting. She felt like she hadn't bathed in day's even though only hours ago she had had the most amazing bubble bath.

Her dreams tonight had been strange; whenever she dreamed of Jareth it was usually relaxed and sweet. Calm and relaxing and wonderful, but tonight, tonight it had been like a raging storm of hormones had been injected into her brain. Never before had she seen such beautiful red silk sheets, and at the same time never had she expected her mind to come up with such lustful images.

She had dreamed of inappropriate things before, she was after all a human girl who was passed her teens and who had never been intimate. It was a common thing for anyone, but this dream had been so real. So powerfully frightening and real, she felt like Jareth was still on top of her, pressing her hard into the mattress and claiming her like a rabid beast.

Her cheeks flushed and she stood, perhaps she needed some cold water on her face. She managed to get the basin in her bathroom to fill with cold water which she splashed on her face and she felt much better.

Once she returned to her room she saw an image of her dream flash into her mind, Jareth whispering in her ear, _Now you are mine forever. _

Sarah shivered and felt like she may pass out, the dream had taken a lot out of her. She had never felt so drained, perhaps it was because Jareth was so close. Perhaps her brain was in over drive because of the last few nights and the events leading up to her current location.

A soft knock sounded on her door and Sarah went to open it, her look of surprise doubled when she saw Jareth standing there. His eyes looked terrified, sweat ran down his brow, his body shook a little with invisible energy and Sarah wondered if he had had the same dream.

"Jareth, what is it? What is wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I was just coming to check on you." He said pushing her door open and walking passed her. She didn't mind the intrusion but she couldn't help but feel like something was off about the man.

Sarah watched him carefully as he tried to hold himself in his normal way, "Is everything in the room to your liking?" Jareth asked.

"Yes it is wonderful, thank you for the dresses."

"Not at all." Jareth said. Sarah waited to see what else he would say, Jareth turned to look at her and sighed.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No not at all. I was already up." Sarah replied.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked trying to seem inconspicuous.

"Just had a strange dream that I couldn't quite recover from. I had to walk out the stress." Sarah said.

Jareth approached her and she backed nervously into the wall, he placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned in close, "What dream could you have had that made you so anxious?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Sarah swallowed and remembered the feeling of his lips on her neck in the dream. She wondered if it was like that in real life.

"I uh… It was about… uh…"

"Was it about me?" Jareth asked with an almost desperate look about him.

Sarah wasn't sure if she should tell the truth or lie, she didn't have to explain what the dream was about, but maybe if she said it was about him he would get the wrong idea and try to make a move.

Sarah wasn't sure what to say, Jareth's eyes closed and he leaned in, his lips brushed hers and Sarah ducked out of his grasp.

Jareth stared at her and then shook his head, "I am sorry I disturbed you. Have a good night Sarah."

And just like that he was gone.

**A/n: There is chapter five. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Okay so here we go my attempt to make this story go some place. I've started two Labyrinth stories and can't seem to keep with the plot I always think of something better. But I have to force myself to finish this and then start a different story plus finishing my other stories is important. **

**Chapter 6**

**The wolf's plan **

The wolf had been riding down the trail for a few hours now; he was on his way to a place he hoped would give him the answers he needed. The woods were growing darker and darker the further he traveled into troll country. Mountains rose in the distance, they looked like shattered pieces of glass ready to rip open the sky.

He would have to travel through them if he hoped to reach his destination but it wouldn't be much longer now. Soon he would reach his target and he would have everything he ever wanted.

OOOOOO

Sarah was walking through the gardens and was enjoying the sun on her face it was so wonderful. This magical place, this wonderfully magical place, she could practically feel the magic swirling around her and never felt so happy.

She was wearing a pale blue dress and her hair had ribbons that weaved through out making her feel like she was a princess. Everything about this place made her feel like a princess. She wanted so much to just lay down in the grass and soak in the sun.

So she did.

She lay down on a small hill of grass that stretched out away from the castle and smiled. Little did she know that the king was watching, he looked out of the window in his room and stared at her. She was practically glowing life. Her youth still caught the sun's light and soaked it in, her skin still held in the powerful rays of life and vibrancy. She was the most beautiful…

Jareth turned away and headed out of his room, he needed to speak with her again. Last night he had botched things up rather badly and it seemed she had tried to avoid him today. She wouldn't be able to do that very long since it was Jareth's castle after all.

But he knew if he waited for her to approach there was no guarantee she would bring it up. So he would have to be the pursuer once again, not that he really minded.

He made it down through the castle with heist, he ignored most of the please of his little goblins to listen to him. At this point he didn't care what they had to say. It was usually not very important anyway. He would brush them aside or tell them to bugger off. He just needed a few minutes to heal the wounds he had inflicted and to figure out if Sarah was indeed been dreaming of him last night.

Despite the fact he was the keeper of dreams, ever since she had won her freedom from him he had had a rather strenuous time trying to eavesdrop on her and her dreams. And on the very rare chance he managed to view her dreams they were usually blurry or to dim to see.

Jareth resented the fact she had taken so much from him with out giving anything in return but that was how the game was played and he knew that all to well. He had taken mercilessly for a long time until Sarah had shocked him into life.

He finally was on the ground and turned to head back down and around the castle. Jareth never understood the labyrinth sometimes. He was its keeper but he hadn't created it. It had chosen him, and in doing so bestowed unto him it's secrets. He had feared that when Sarah had beaten him the labyrinth would deem him unworthy but for some reason the labyrinth connected with him even more. He felt stronger then ever. Perhaps the labyrinth saw the defeat more its own fault.

The one thing he never understood though was the difference between the back of the labyrinth that rested behind his castle verse the front half. The back was so much greener. The front was forbidding and gray, with a few green splotches here and there.

All you had to do was walk around the castle to view the back, which held grassy fields, a fruit orchard, flowers and other such things. It was like night and day and Jareth had never been able to get the green in the back to wrap around to the front. But the labyrinth was like a big child, it would probably complain to him somehow if he tried to change its ways.

There she was, he stopped in the shadows of the castle and watched her body shine in the sun. The undergrounds seemed so much sunnier since she had come back. Blue skies everyday with not a single cloud, warmth radiated from her and he wanted to lay with her. But he had to keep his distance both physically and mentally until she trusted him.

She hadn't been with the wolf very long; his effects on her had been little to none because she was so strong in will, but every once and a great while she would get nervous around him and she wouldn't allow Jareth to touch her. Whether that was from her short stay with the wolf or her own personal comfort he didn't know but he tried to respect it.

He slowly emerged from the shadows and came to stand next to her, he put his hands on his hips and smirked, "Well aren't we having a good time?"

Sarah's eyes shot open and she sat up, she looked at him with a blank expression and Jareth, keeping a respectful distance sat down next to her. He put one leg out before him and bent the other, his arm rested on the bent knee and he leaned against his remaining arm. He tried to keep this casual but at the same time he needed her to pay attention.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked in neither an aggressive nor curious voice.

"I need to speak to you about last night. I am afraid I was not very clear on what my intentions were and I have a few questions I need you to answer."

"Perhaps we can do this another time? I was going to go meet Hoggle and Sir. Didymus and Ludo for a small game of cards."

Sarah stood to go but Jareth gently took hold of her wrist, "It can't wait Sarah… sit down please." He added the please at the last second which seemed to grab Sarah's attention.

"Now, let's agree… I am aware last night was a strange event. I was not quite myself… but I have to ask you Sarah, and I expect a truthful answer, have you been dreaming anything that has seemed more unfeigned then normal? Have you dreamed anything that seems more vivid or more strange then your normal dreams?"

Jareth saw Sarah grow uncomfortable and he tried to sooth her fears, "You don't have to tell me what they were about Sarah, I just need to know if you have."

Sarah reluctantly met his eyes and then nodded curtly once before looking away and studying a near by hedge which seemed to fascinate her. He nodded; satisfied with the answer, now he felt like he might know what is going on to a certain degree.

"I have also had more realistic dreams and I think I know why… but first I want to test my hypothesis by asking a simple question. And by no means do you have to elaborate or feel embarrassed, but Sarah, does the phrase red silk sheets mean anything to you?"

Her face snapped so hard towards him that he thought her head might rip away from her neck. She stared at him with wide eyes and in that second he knew the truth. She had had the same dreams he had been having. Or perhaps the best way to put it would be that Jareth had been viewing her dreams the entire time they had been apart and the closer she got to him, or the more she remembered him the more vivid they were.

As to how Sarah and Jareth were connected he didn't have the slightest clue, it would take some looking into but first he needed Sarah's help.

"I figured as much, we are sharing dreams Sarah… well _you_ are sharing dreams at least… I am just the one who receives them." Jareth had tried to keep his voice very casual, tried to make it seem like it was no big deal but Sarah seemed to think other wise.

"You… you saw my dream?"

"Dreams darling, every single one for the past five years… I've personally really enjoyed the flying ones but…"

"Shut up!" Sarah stated in an angry tone.

"Sarah please, the dream last night and the others like it… it's nothing to be embarrassed about…."

"Don't you dare start lecturing me about my personal dreams… I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what?" Jareth asked suddenly confused.

"You broke into my dreams! You spied on what I was dreaming… you… you cad!"

"Sarah, you misunderstand, this isn't my doing. It started the day you left true enough but I had no control over it. I did nothing to make it happen, truth be told I did try to view you and your dreams via my crystals but I couldn't. You had earned your freedom I couldn't watch you anymore. I had no clue that what I was viewing when I slept or day dreamed was someone's dreams at all let alone yours. It seems the only dreams I can't control now are yours, when you sleep."

Sarah stared at him and he saw the flicker of doubt in her eyes, it frustrated him. Even when he was truthful with her she still didn't trust him, well believe it or not Sarah he was not the enemy anymore.

He rose to his feet and took a step towards her to see what she would do, she didn't move but she stared at him with her head held high, apparently if Jareth was going to know about her private dreams she wasn't going to allow herself to be shamed by them.

"Please Sarah believe me, I am not who I was the day you rejected my advances. I won't use these dreams against you. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation. I won't lie it is a little worrisome, these dreams are strange."

Sarah seemed to relax a little and she managed to ask in a level tone, "What is the problem with them? Did you not like what I dreamed?"

Jareth stared at her shocked by the question, he tried not to show his shock and in fact he felt he hid it well, he smirked and gave a chuckle, "That is a discussion for another time. The problem is I am not sure I will be able to stop these dreams and if they become too real, soon, we won't be able to distinguish reality from your dreams. You see, dreams are complicated things Sarah. Their possibilities are endless but at the same time dreams are never really valid no matter how genuine they seem, but if your dreams ever actually became real enough they could trick our minds and we may never wake up."

Sarah stared at him, "So we would be stuck in the dream forever?"

Jareth nodded and Sarah seemed to finally understand why it was so important for Jareth to bring it up. He hadn't done it to embarrass her but it was attempts to keep bother herself and Jareth safe.

"The worst part is I can't control when they happen or what happens inside them, all I can do is sit and watch… and as of late feel."

"Feel?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, if I am in the dream I can feel everything that is happening to me as if it were truly happening. Your dreams are getting dangerous Sarah."

"Is there nothing you can do to stop it?" Sarah asked.

"I honestly don't know, like I said, I am in charge of taking care of dreams and wishes but once you won your freedom I lost control of your dreams. They aren't mine to use or command anymore."

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know just yet, allow me some time to think and I will keep you informed. For now only go to sleep when you need to. No naps, the more u dream the worse they seem to get."

Sarah nodded and Jareth returned the gesture and then left her to her sun bathing.

OOOOOOOOO

It had taken a little longer then planned but the wolf was finally on the far side of the mountains. He kept his fast pace as he moved down the trails that wound through the thick woods that covered this part of the land. He stayed alert for any trouble and found he could see smoke rising through the leaves.

The wolf rounded a giant bolder that was sticking out of a thick bunch of vines and saw the small cottage he was looking for. He headed for it and soon enough was at the small white fence, he dismounted his horse and tied it up. He then stepped over the short fence and headed towards the door.

He didn't have to knock however because the door pushed open by itself, "Come in Ulrich… I've waited a long time for you."

The dark featured man smirked and entered, "Hello Gurie."

This dark little creature, that most mistook for an old cobbler woman was one of the few beings to ever live that knew the wolf's true name. She used it every time he came but the wolf didn't mind, it was a wonderful sensation hearing someone use his name.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" the hunched creature asked as she rested next to the fire.

"I thought you said you had been waiting for me."

"I had… doesn't mean I know why you are here." The wolf chuckled.

"I have a favor to ask of you. I can produce your usual payment if you can manage to whip up something in the next thirteen hours."

"The time limit only works if I know what I am making Ulrich… it won't be fair if I agree and then you give me an unrealistic task."

"Fair enough, I want to be able to enter someone's dreams and control them. I want to be able to manipulate the dream in my favor."

The old creature cackled at him and Ulrich's eyes narrowed, "You want to be the Goblin King do you? Well let me tell you, coming up with something even close to his powers would take longer then thirteen hours and I don't even know if my magic would be strong enough to do such a thing."

"Come on Gurie, you are the strongest magical being I know. It can't be that hard to create some type of dust or herb or something right? I mean that knock out dust works perfectly."

"That dust is nothing but a few herbs crushed up and turned into a fine powder. Something of this strength would require more then just crushed plants… it would require an amount of magic that I haven't used in years."

"Name your price Gurie I won't spend my day trying to compliment you into doing something well within your range of magic."

The old creature snorted and then sighed, "Fine, take my fun away… I can do it but it will take longer then thirteen hours and I want more then my usual fee… I want something really good this time."

"What is it?" The wolf asked.

"I don't know just yet… but I will make you a deal… you allow me to make you this particular request before we set a price, and allow me twenty six hours instead of the usual thirteen and I will do it."

The wolf stared at her and then smirked, "Fine, but I will be sleeping outside that door until it is done."

"Not quite… to perform this type of magic I need something from the Goblin King. Something that holds his magic… perhaps one of his crystals?" The witch asked licking her lips.

The Wolf's frown turned into a rabid smile, "It just so happens that I got my hands on one of the Goblin King's servants. A dwarf named Hoggle… I used some of that blue liquid you gave me, from last time I visited, and it works perfect. He has kept me up to date with all of the Goblin King's little plans. About two days ago he came to me and just so happened to hand me this…"

The wolf reached into his pocket and pulled out one of Jareth's crystals… the old creatures eye's shined in the dim light and he snatched it from the wolf before he could stop her. She scrambled to her pot and raised the crystal above her head. She mumbled something the wolf could not understand and then cracked the crystal down on the edge of her large black pot.

"Witch! Why did you destroy it! It has taken me years to get my hands on one of those!"

"Fear not you shall have it again… but not as Jareth's bobble as your own. Now go… come back in two days." The creature bid him no further notice. The wolf growled but did as he was told and left. As he exited the house he turned into a wolf and trotted off into the woods, he was hungry.

**A/N: Okay so in the process of writing this story I wrote the ending of it the final chapter which was odd because I had to go and cut it out of this chapter and it made this one considerably shorter. Anyway enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Okay so this is where it gets a little darker. If I feel the need I will raise the rating to M but I doubt I will have to. Any intimacy between Jareth and Sarah won't happen till the end, if it does at all, and I will inform you the readers if I decide to put that kind of thing in here. As for raising it this chapter I am not sure yet. There is abuse and stuff but not till later chapters and most of it won't be any worse then the previous chapters. Let me know what you think! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7 **

**Waiting **

The wolf was curled up in his animal form outside the door of the witch's house. He only had a few hours left before he could reenter the house and see if the ugly old bat inside had come up with something useful. He had been waiting outside her door ever since he finished his last hunt.

The wolf laughed to himself, if Gurie could pull this off then the wolf would be able to get his hands on more then just Sarah. He would be able to get his hands on Jareth, and once the wolf controlled Jareth's dreams he could get any form of information he wanted out of the Fae king.

Suddenly the door to the small cottage opened and the wolf stood in surprise, he turned and looked up at her.

"Didn't take me as long as I thought it would. Come in, but for fae's sake leave the rabbit skin outside."

The wolf turned back into his human form and kicked the few shreds of rabbit hide that were left to the side. He followed Gurie into the cottage and shut the door behind him.

"Now, before you get all grabby with this I need to explain a few things and you will listen or I wont give it to you… understand wolf?"

The man reluctantly nodded and tried to keep his temper under control.

"Very well, in order to make you into a dream keeper I had to mix some of Jareth's magic with my own. It's a very strong and potent blend of Fae magic and my own witch's brew. You will be able to control it as long as you don't over do it. This stuff isn't something just any creature can control. You have to be smart, and strong both physically and mentally. You have to know when to back off, if you every feel weak, in the head, or in the body you will need to end the dream sequence and rest for at least eight hours. Pay attention Ulrich because this is where things get complicated. Jareth may be the King of the Goblins but his magic is not dark. He is a strong and powerful Fae and his magic is meant to teach and to create. I have a feeling you plan to use this for less then noble causes so I will tell you this, you must NOT kill anyone in the dream world. The amount of Jareth's magic I was able to collect from that crystal is small but if anyone should die during it's use the magic itself will become twisted and dark and it will destroy anyone who tries to wield it. Do I make myself clear?"

The wolf nodded feeling only slightly disappointed, "What about torture? How will torture effect the good kings magic?" The wolf asked with a sneer.

"I do not know, but if the magic starts to go bad you will be able to tell, it will start eating away at your soul to feed its blood lust. The last word of warning I can give you is to not lose track of time. You can spend days upon days in the dream world and only a few hours could pass in reality, but if you keep whom ever you plan to ensnare in that world to long eventually they won't be able to wake up… and if you get trapped inside when they no longer have the ability to wake up both you and your victims body will rot. On the off chance you managed to escape the dreamers mind you'd have no body to return to. So be wary wolf." Gurie said.

The wolf nodded suddenly understanding the dangers that he could face. He watched as Gurie pulled an old leather satchel from under her ragged cloak and handed it slowly to him. He reached for it and she allowed him to take it, he opened the bag and pulled from it a crystal, it looked exactly like Jareth's except on the inside there was a thick purple and silver liquid churning.

"How do I use it?" The wolf asked.

"Focus on your intended target, either with your eyes or your mind and then hold the crystal out. The person whose dreams you wish to utilize must be asleep of course, but once you raise the crystal the magic will do the rest. You mustn't fight it either, if it feels you resisting it will backfire and you will be stuck in your own head."

"And what of keeping other dream keepers out?"

"You mean Jareth?" Gurie asked.

The wolf nodded and stared at the purple orb in his hand, "That will be a battle of wills between you two, but I would suggest being as far away from your victim as possible, if your in the dream world you won't know who is around your body. He could stab you and you'd never know till you woke up or died in the dream."

The wolf nodded, "You are amazing Gurie, I owe you much." The wolf turned to go but was stopped by Gurie's nasty hands, "About my payment…" the witch started.

"Ah yes, have you decided what you want?"

The witch laughed a wicked laugh and her eyes gleamed, "I know not much of you wolf but I assume you wish to control the dreams of the lovely new guest of the Goblin King?"

The wolf stared at her a moment and then narrowed his eyes, "Correct."

"I want something that may take awhile to produce."

"Name your price Gurie I owe you more then I owe most."

"I have always found a way to give you want you want Ulrich, I've never not performed and given you the strongest items I can create…."

"True, get on with it Gurie."

"I want a child."

The wolf stared at her and then laughed, "Why in heavens name would you want a child?"

"Not just any child… a child from the womb of that lovely girl you are about to trap."

The wolf's laughter died and he snarled, "What?"

"I want a child from the Goblin King's guest, Sarah Williams I believe is her name?"

"Why?" the wolf asked unsure of this request.

"My reasons are my own as to why I want it from her specifically but as to why I want one in general terms has to do with my age. I will be dead before long, I need to pass on my ways to someone and I have chosen Sarah to be my carrier."

The wolf eyed her and then smirked his devilish grin, "Very well… how do you propose I go about getting a child from her?"

Gurie's high pitched laughter filled the cottage, "She may be human but I assure you that she is just as physically compatible as any Fae woman around."

"I know that Gurie, what I mean is whose seed shall I use? Surely you don't want a child with Jareth's blood coursing through its veins."

Gurie smiled, "No, Jareth's blood is to pure, the child would never learn from me if it had that much positive magic pulsing through it. Sarah herself is strong in will and kindness but if the other half of the child were from someone who was as equally bad as the mother was good…"

"You wish me to mate with the girl?" the wolf asked.

"I am sure you wouldn't mind performing the deed."

"Not hardly, I have done nothing but thought of taking the spirited girl… but I myself am looking to have a son to carry on my own legacy…"

"Here is what I will do for you, you can keep the first born child that you and Sarah have if it is a boy… if it is a girl I get her."

"I assume if it is a boy the first time around you will expect me to try and produce another child with her?"

Gurie nodded slowly.

"I shall agree to this on one condition, if the first child is a girl and a shifter like me you must allow me to keep her, and if the child after that is a boy I must keep him as well."

"You're asking me to wait much longer then I planned to wolf." The witch snapped.

"You will get a child by means of Sarah and I joining but it will be on my terms if the child is to come from my loins."

Gurie wanted to protest but could not, "Very well." She said with a sigh.

"Have a wonderful summer season Gurie." The wolf said replacing the purple crystal into the satchel and exiting the house.

"You as well." The old woman sighed in frustration.

The wolf left the cottage with a large smile on his face, at first he had wanted to use this dream idea to get his hands on Sarah for his own personal gain, but upon further thought the idea of mating with her and producing some pups would be very beneficial. Her blood and his in one being would produce something very powerful.

The idea complicated things however because even the wolf knew that he would have to mate with her outside of the dream world which meant that he would have to eventually steal her from Jareth's ridiculous Labyrinth.

The wolf did not dwell on that little bit of thought, he was too excited to get back to his own castle and finally get to spend some quality time with Sarah. Perhaps after this was all over he would not only have a mate but a wife and some aggressive little pups he could mold into the perfect little killers.

OOOOOOOO

Sarah stared inquisitively at the portrait of herself that Jareth had had made after she had left the Labyrinth last. It looked just like her; she was in that ball gown from her dreams. Did he love her? Or was she just fooling herself? She stood alone in the castle's overly furnished Library. She had discovered this place on accident while she was trying to retrace her way to the throne room.

She stared at the picture for a long time until she felt someone was looking at her, she turned to see Jareth standing by the large fireplace.

"Do you like it?" Sarah looked back at the picture and then slowly nodded.

"I had it made to honor you… you have been the first one to solve my labyrinth and beat me in over one thousand years. I didn't want to allow anyone to forget you, there are few people like you left."

"Have you figured out what we should do about the dreams?" Sarah asked trying to change the subject.

Jareth looked into the fire that glowed with it's red and yellows and then he glanced at Sarah, "I can do very little until I figure out why it is happening the way it is. An idea did cross my mind but I am unsure if it is realistic."

Sarah glanced back up at the painting and didn't hear Jareth crossing to come and stand behind her. She didn't jump in surprise when she felt his gloved hands come to rest on her shoulders. They gently rubbed down to rest on her upper arms and he pressed himself into her back, he rested his lips on the back of her head and Sarah fought the urge to pull away.

"The idea is that the Labyrinth is trying to bring us together Sarah."

The girl didn't move, she felt something in her stomach and her knees grew weak, "I don't understand." Sarah said.

Jareth's leather clad hands ran back up her arms, over her shoulder and started to gently massage her neck. "I get my powers from the Labyrinth. For some reason after you left the Labyrinth started to sink into depression. It has deemed you worthy Sarah, it wants you to stay."

"Deemed me worthy to what?" Sarah asked trying to keep her mind away from how wonderful the massage felt.

"To be with me… to be my queen." Sarah instantly stepped forward and turned to look at him, she said nothing but her eyes spoke volumes. She was shocked, unsure of what to say, "Ever since you left I have felt the urge to come after you, it was amplified once the dreams started to come to me. It is possible that because you beat my Labyrinth and me the labyrinth felt you were worthy to be gifted with a small portion of it's magic. Once you returned to your world the Labyrinth wanted to bring you back. It knew I was the only way to get you back, I think it caused some of your more… exotic dreams. The Labyrinth wanted you to desire me so you would return and the Labyrinth wanted me to desire you so I would go after you."

"Are you trying to tell me that your Labyrinth wants us to be together?"

Jareth slowly walked to her, "Is it that hard to believe? After everything you have ever seen? Everything you have ever done and witnessed in this place, is it really that hard to believe that the Labyrinth could have a mind of it's own?"

Sarah knew it wasn't hard to believe at all, and the more Jareth spoke the more sense it made. In fact she couldn't find a single flaw in this idea that had come to him. Sarah backed up but Jareth pursued.

"Sarah." He whispered to her as he backed her into a wall, "Would it be so hard to love me… would it be so hard to allow yourself the pleasure of my company for forever? It's not that long at all." Jareth said gazing into her eyes.

He raised his hand and stroked the side of her head, he pressed his body to her and leaned down, Sarah wanted to escape but at the same time she wanted a real kiss from this man. She wanted to really kiss him and see what it felt like.

Forcing her body to stay still she allowed Jareth to press his warm lips to her own and then she melted. His hands ran up her sides now and he was pressing so hard against her that she knew she wouldn't be able to run. She pulled her face away and Jareth's hands on her waist dug into her skin.

"Please…" he whispered against her jaw, he pressed hot steamy kisses up her throat, on her shoulders, up her jaw, against her temples, her forehead, her nose, "Please." He begged in a husky voice.

Sarah turned her head back to him and his lips found hers instantly, he pressed his tongue into her mouth and Sarah knew she was done for. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she held on for dear life as he worked her mouth over his with.

How long she allowed him to kiss her she didn't know, but she wished it wouldn't stop. When he finally pulled away he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Would it really be so bad to be mine? I could love you every night, give you anything you wanted, and I'd make you the happiest woman alive. You'd be mine to keep forever and I'd be your slave."

"Jareth…" Sarah started to say before the door to the library opened, Jareth slowly pulled away leaving one hand by Sarah on the wall, she tried to slip away by Jareth wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She tried to pull free but Jareth smacked her backside with his free hand and said, "Hush."

Sarah blushed horribly as a little Goblin head poked in, "Ah, Rotgut, what is it?" Jareth asked eyeing the Goblin that had disturbed him at such an awful time.

"Dinner is ready sire when ever you wish to partake in a meal."

"Thank you Rotgut, you may be on your way." The goblin's head disappear and the door closed. Sarah started to struggle and Jareth chuckled, "You are lovely."

"I am so mad at you right now." Sarah hissed trying to pull away, Jareth only laughed harder and finally released her. She held her head high as she exited the library, she tried to ignore the sound of his laughter chasing down the halls after her, only when she was safe in her room did she rub her sore backside and share a secret smile with the mirror.

**A/n: So let me know what you think about the rating change and R&R Love ya! **


End file.
